Pertenencia
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: KPOP Fic. TaeKai (TaeMin de SHINee y Kai de EXO)... SUMARY; Por siempre, a pesar de todo y todos, mi pertenencia es junto a ti, así como la tuya es junto a mí. SLASH/YAOI. LEMMON -mención-


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al grupo de KPOP SHINee y EXO de la compañía SMEnt. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>FANDOM<strong>: KPOP, grupo SHINee y EXO  
><strong>PAREJA<strong>: TaeMin y Kai (JongIn)  
><strong>RATED<strong>: M  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Por siempre, a pesar de todo y todos, mi _**pertenencia** _es junto a ti, así como la tuya es junto a mí.  
><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: Este OS hace mención de SLASH/YAOI relación chico/chico o como le digan ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**..::.. Pertenencia ..::..**_

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Te extraño? ¿De enserio? ¿De verdad tenías que decir eso justo ahí, bebé? —preguntó el joven platino mientras tomaba uno de sus más cómodos pantalones de entre casa y unos muy comunes bóxers negros para poder ir a darse una muy necesitada ducha después de estar todo el día de aquí para allá entre filmaciones, entrevistas y corridas entre tantas cosas que ultimar sobre su reciente debut.

Shows, presentaciones, y de nuevo más y más entrevistas. Era una locura. Y entre esa locura, su manager le había arrinconado por unos momentos en privado haciéndole de nuevo '_esa_' pregunta para enseguida mostrarle el video ya editado de la entrevista que hacía poco había tenido en solitario donde también habían entrevistado a algunos de sus amigos respecto a él. Más específicamente la parte más, reveladora y... ni siquiera sabía como decirle. Tenía que reconocerlo, el ver la edición de lo dicho lo hacía ver todo mucho más sospechoso pero de todas maneras n podía negar el hecho de que habían sido ambos de ellos siendo quizás demasiado sinceros ante las curiosas cámaras. Lo supo en cuanto lo dijo pero así y todo no pensó que fuera a verse así de... comprometedor.

—¿Y tú qué? Estuviste allí haciéndote el sexy ¡Incluso lo dijiste!, mirándome como si... ¡Y tus respuestas! Eso no fue mi culpa...

El rubio le miró mal, resoplando por lo bajo.

—Oye, solo lo dije ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes lo nervioso que me pongo cuando las entrevistas se vuelven demasiado personales y, ¡Mierda! ¡Se me salió! ¿ok? Es tan normal entre nosotros el actuar así y decirnos esas cosas que...

El castaño se alejó del mayor yendo directamente hacia el borde más alejado de la cama pero sin sentarse o tirarse en ella. El solo se quedó allí parado sin decir o hacer nada, apretando poco a poco sus puños hasta llegar a sentirlos fríos por la falta de irrigación sanguínea. Tensándose luego aún un poco más cuando sintió al otro suspirar desde atrás.

—No estoy enojado por eso Jongi, de verdad. Pero, es solo que se hizo, se vio... Se va a ver demasiado personal. Demasiado privado y... ¡Mierda! —dijo el rubio tapándose la cara con una mano—. ¡A la mierda! ¡Tienes razón! ¿de acuerdo? La culpa es enteramente mía y lo siento. No debí de responder tampoco como lo hice ¡Joder! ¡Ni siquiera debí de haberte dicho de cantar ese dichoso rap conmigo! —gritó molesto consigo mismo al recordar exactamente como se vería para todo el mundo la dichosa entrevista en un par de días al tiempo que golpeaba una pared cercana y agachaba la cabeza por pura frustración.

—¿Porqué?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Porqué haces eso? ¿Porqué dices eso?

—¡Porque es cierto! Esto solo hará un lío y...

—No, me refiero a que , ¿en verdad te arrepientes de algo de lo dicho o hecho? Vamos Tae —continuó el menor sin esperar respuesta alguna a su pregunta—. Es como hemos dicho. Nos conocemos demasiado como para mentirnos —comentó al final girándose con una sonrisa irónica adornando sus labios carnosos.

—Sabes que no —suspiró el rubio recargándose en la pared más cercana mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera típicamente terca en él—. Es solo que, ¡joder, bebé! De nuevo van a comenzar con las preguntas y no necesitamos esa atención extra en ninguno de nosotros. No más. No justo ahora.

—Vamos, que es inevitable y lo sabes.

—No, no lo es. Solo debemos de procurar tener mucho más cuidado. Quizás incluso...

—No —le cortó el menor de manera tajante.

El rubio hizo un inconsciente puchero.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que ib...

—Lo sé —gruñó el menor—. Y NO. No te hagas que esto de conocernos tanto tiene sus obvias desventajas y ventajas. Atajar de antemano las posibles estupideces que queramos decirle al otro es una de ellas.

—Joder...

—Minnie... mírame —pidió Kai en un tono muy bajo, esperando paciente hasta que éste lo hizo—. No seas idiota ¿bien? NO vamos a volver a eso ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo pasamos y fue horrible. No vale la pena las consecuencias teniendo en cuenta como somos ambos. Murió ahí.

Ambos se miraron. Recordando. Entendiéndose.

—Ven aquí... —le dijo el mayor descruzando los brazos y abriéndolos para recibirlo.

El castaño no vaciló en ir a él, ¿porqué lo haría? El mayor lo era todo para él.

—Te amo. Lo que tenemos es tan especial que aún después de todo este tiempo me sorprende y a veces hasta me cuesta creerlo cierto. Lo eres, TODO. Y me aterra. Ambos lo sabemos porque es recíproco. Pensar en que los dos realmente nos elegiríamos por sobre todo lo demás y lo que podríamos perder con ello. Las consecuencias. Ninguno de nosotros quiere terminar resintiendo al otro nada pero no lo podemos saber y...

—Tae, no creo que haya nada más que nosotros mismos para alejarnos del otro... y ni así, ya. Digo, ¿quién más podría entendernos tanto? ¿con quién más hablaríamos así, tan libre y despreocupadamente sin tapujos ni medidas sabiendo tranquilos que el otro va a comprender no solo lo dicho sino también los entredichos? ¿eh? ¿Quién más aguantaría nuestras tonterías y manías? El saber lo que el otro piensa. El terminar de hablar por el otro o decirlo todo sin tan siquiera una palabra.

—Nadie bebé, lo sé. Tú eres solo mío y yo soy solo tuyo. Punto. Pero eso no quita que...

—Sí, lo sé. Tendremos más cuidado. Pero no miedo TaeMin, ¿entiendes? No miedo...

—No resentimientos...

—Sin arrepentirse. Nunca.

—De nada...

Castaño y platino se miraron fijo con una intensidad que demostraba claramente cuando las palabras sobraban porque todas ellas escapaban libremente a través de sus ojos. Un idioma que solo podrían comprender aquellos que en verdad han amado y que era tan universal como la música misma.

Un diálogo silencioso tan común, tan... habitualmente especial para ellos. Un mudo pero sincero; '_Te amo, más que a todo. Te amo más que a nada'_. Aquella frase reflejándose en ellos, ambos. Aquella frase que habían dicho una vez sin querer cuando habían comenzado a salir de en serio y el miedo a veces les ganaba. Esa frase que habían vuelto su mantra y de la cual sacaban fuerzas del otro apenas comenzaran a flaquear.

Aquella frase que habían hecho suya de tanto repetírsela tanto a sí mismos como al otro.

—¿Pretty? —dijo el menor sonriendo burlón.

—Ohh, nooo... Joder, que no. Ni sueñes en llamar...

—¿Porqué no? Lo eres. Ambos lo sabemos, ¡Todos lo saben! De hecho, ambos lo somos —dijo el menor con su característica sonrisa ladeada antes de reír de manera juguetona ante la vista de la obvia vergüenza del mayor. Él era igual de tímido ante las cámaras, pero el mayor le ganaba—. Yaaaa. Tae, eres 'bonito' ¿ok? Y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra ello, además, me gusta. Yo nunca te he dicho un apodo fijo, nunca te he dado un apodo cariñoso o algo así...

—Me dices 'Minnie' —porfió el rubio.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! Hay muchos que te dicen igual —argumentó Kai con un creciente puchero—. Tú me dices 'bebé' desde que puedo recordar y no me quejo...

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—Bueno, sí. Pero ya no ¿o sí? Y, el punto es que quiero decirte así y punto. Vaaaamos, déjame decirte así ¿Sííí? De en serio me gusta y, mmm... es, nuestro ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestro tema.

—Y de JongHyun.

—No. Él solo lo hizo, pero es nuestro.

TaeMin suspiró. Él ya sabía que el menor le había ganado ni bien comenzaron porque JongIn podía ser incluso más terco que él cuando en verdad quería algo. Pero le resultaba gracioso como argumentaba hasta llegar a ello. Sin embargo esta vez no fue gracia lo que le causó. En realidad, lo que su novio le dijo le emocionó. Mucho. Y no confiaba en su garganta como para decir algo sin arruinar el momento, por lo que mejor decidió solo alejarse un poco hasta apoyar de nuevo su cabeza contra la pared. Inmediatamente sonriendo al sentir los cálidos y carnosos besos del menor sobre su cuello. Justo sobre aquel sensible punto que ya era sabido le volvía loco de placer.

—Mmm...

—Huyng.

—¿Sí, bebé? —esperando su insistencia en el tema.

—Te extrañé...

El mayor abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo dicho y dudando del porqué.

—¿Eh?

—De en serio. Es que. Mira, no es que no esté feliz con todo esto y lo sabes. Pero, con todo esto, tú... es solo que hemos tenido mucho menos tiempo desde hace ya un par de meses y yo, bueno; solo quería que supieras que lo hago. Quizás por eso se me escapó el decirlo justo allí.

—Kai...

—Estoy siendo estúpido pero, te extraño. Extraño despertar contigo a mi lado por sobre todo. Hace semanas que ya no te veo ni hasta la noche y a veces estás tan cansado que apenas si cruzamos palabra. Lo entiendo, de en serio lo hago y no quiero que tomes esto como algún tipo de reproche porque no es nada por el estilo. Solo quería que lo supieras, creo —terminó el castaño con una ligera mueca.

Kai no quería de ninguna manera sonar como alguien egoísta. No quería que el mayor se sintiera culpable ni nada por el estilo. Pero tampoco quería callar lo que había estado sintiendo hasta ahora cada vez con más fuerza porque sencillamente no era su estilo y no era la forma en la que ellos habían acordado ser como pareja. Simple, él tenía que decirlo porque así eran ellos. Decírselo todo era una parte de ellos ya y era una buena cosa porque les hacía comprenderse más. De hecho, el ser así les había evitado un montón de problemas y mal entendidos que para el momento no venían al caso.

—Lo sé —susurró TaeMin al tiempo que alzaba los brazos para abrazarle fuerte y atraerle hacia él—. Yo también te he extrañado bebé. Mucho y aún más. Mierda, sabes que nunca quise que fuera un problema para nosotros.

—No lo es Tae. No realmente.

—Hmmm, en cierta forma sí pero, ambos sabíamos desde que me enteré que sí iba a ser complicado.

—Sí Tae, sé eso. Y también sé que entiendes que solo lo dije porque tenía que ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Ninguno dijo más.

Ambos se quedaron abrazándose así, bien juntos y fuerte por unos cuantos momentos infinitos más. Momentos que podían saborear luego de tantos días de desencuentros debido a sus diversas y apretadas agendas. Momentos en que no eran más que un par de novios con horarios complicados que se amaban y querían tenerse siempre. Ambos ansiando el momento en el que las cosas poco a poco volvieran a su 'rutina' pero a la vez saboreando agradecidos del éxito que el mayor demostraba estar teniendo.

Si hubiera que describir el momento aquel con simples y conscisas palabras sería bastante fácil. Comfort. Confianza. Intimidad.

Amor.

Una hermosa escena que lamentablemente ellos sabían no podrían mostrar por mucho mucho tiempo pero que de todas formas estaba bien con ellos mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro para contenerse y sabiendo que, quizás, de a poco, bien podrían ir diciéndoselos a quienes consideraban sus más allegados.

—¿Bebé?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Quiero carne.

—Huug...

—No seas así. Sabes que debo comer mejor ahora.

—Si el estúpido trainer hubiera hecho bien esa dichosa dieta no sería así. Aún sigues perdiendo peso —comentó el menor comenzando a separarse del otro.

—Vamooooooos...

—Bien. Bien.

—Mmm... iré a darme una ducha rápida primero.

—Sí, apestas.

—Oyee...

—Ve, iré a comprar lo que falta.

Veinte minutos después, con la complicidad de aquellos que conviven, ambos se movieron ágiles y prácticos por aquella pequeña y acogedora cocina del departamento del mayor que ciertamente hacía ya un par de meses que parecía ser más de ambos ya que desde ese tiempo el menor pasaba casi cada noche allí. A excepción de cuando tenía gira o algún evento o show hasta tarde o incluso hacer un poco de acto de presencia en la casa de los 'lobos'.

Para el momento habían logrado que nadie (absolutamente nadie), supiera nada. Muchos sabían que ellos habían sido 'algo' cuando trainees y otros tantos sabían que a pesar de haber 'cortado' su 'relación' luego del repentino debut de Tae en SHINee ellos se esforzaron para seguir siendo amigos. Los mejores amigos. De esos que muchos envidiaban porque por tantas presiones y aveces la incontrolable envidia muchos de ellos habían perdido.

Sin embargo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que en realidad ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos como pareja desde hacía AMOS.

El mejor secreto a voces de todos porque al ya haber sido tan unidos antes a nadie les fue extraño verlos juntos ni enterarse de sus salidas ni mucho menos saber que se visitaban siempre que podían.

Sí, puede que hubiera alguna que otra sospecha y alguna que otra duda suelta por allí, así como también algunas cuantas preguntas sueltas al respecto, pero para el resto y hasta que alguien les viera en verdad en algo comprometido, ellos eran solo los mejores amigos. Y de hecho lo eran. El hecho de que fueran pareja y se amaran como lo hacían no les había quitado eso.

A veces les jodía sí, sobre todo cuando les mandaban a hacer algún tipo particular de fanservice o algo un poco más comprometido con alguien (como para Tae cuando fue lo de WGM o cuando Kai tuvo que hacer ciertos acercamientos en el programa especial que tuvo EXO), pero se las arreglaban. Hablarlo todo sin tapujos era su ancla a todo lo real... y sobre todo al otro.

Milagrosamente, ellos habían logrado encontrar en el otro una fuente impagable de soporte incondicional. Habían logrado hallarse y equilibrar bien sus deseos con los del otro, aún a pesar de estar metidos en aquel mundo que, aunque amaban, también les costaba; puesto que fueron muchas las veces en que las presiones casi les desbordan o las ausencias les sobrepasaban. Eso, sumado al hecho de que aunque lo quisieran, terminaban aislándose de aquello con lo que habían crecido. La familia. Era inevitable. Y era doloroso reconocerlo. Pero así era y todos los artistas lo sabían y aceptaban.

.

Comieron en un plácido silencio y terminaron acomodando las cosas juntos al terminar antes de pasar a la sala y echarse en el sillón a intentar ver una película. Intentar, porque como ya se había dicho había noches en las que Tae había llegado tan cansado que apenas llegó a tirarse en la cama y otras tantas en las que a pesar del esfuerzo de quedarse solo terminaba durmiéndose en el sofá a los poco minutos de comenzar, mientras que el menor solo se quedaba allí, acomodándolo sobre él y acariciándole un poco los ahora rubios cabellos, aunque no por mucho más puesto que el mayor ya había dicho que quería volver al oscuro negro ya que así llamaba demasiado la atención y eso era algo que buscaba evitar a toda costa. Él pensaba igual.

Kai se tiró entonces cómodamente sobre la esquina del mismo, recostándose contra el apoya brazos y respaldo mientras que TaeMin solo se dejó caer encima, con su cuerpo a lo largo y su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio. Kai absolutamente concentrado en la serie de suspenso que solía seguir cuando podía al tiempo que distraídamente le acariciaba los cabellos -casi como si de inercia se tratara-, y TaeMin... TaeMin sumergiéndose y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Había pasado tanto con él. Junto a él. Por él...

Recordó con cariño eterno aquel beso torpe, su primer beso. Primero de primeros después de una de esas charlas de niños sobre como sería, sobre no querer ser torpes. Sobre todo y nada. Allí, una vez más escondidos en uno de los estudios mientras se acomodaban para dormir un par de horas antes de volver a practicar y practicar, apoyándose como siempre. Una de esas tantas noches en las que durmieron allí juntos como siempre pero con aquel hecho que lo terminó por cambiar todo.

Todo fue tan confuso después.

Ninguno se había siquiera planteado el gustar de un chico. Mucho menos de su amigo. Pero allí estaban, un par de meses después, juntando de nuevo sus labios mientras que los nervios, la adrenalina, la emoción y las dudas les recorrían enteros.

Jugar a ser 'algo' como si adultos ya fueran pero sin saber bien qué demonios hacer. A fin de cuentas hacían los mismo; jugaban videojuegos, practicaban, charlaban, reían... pero también se besaban, probaban. Mucho. Así por extraños y lindos tres meses. Y luego, el caos.

El debut de SHINee. El debut de Tae.

Los cambios. Las distancias.

El alejarse un poco tras decidir terminar con lo que sea que fuera que hayan tenido hasta entonces.

Extrañarse.

Llamarse. Mensajearse. Hablarse cuando podían.

_Verse_.

Hablar tan serios como pocas veces y quedar, pactar, aún inocentes de los vuelcos de la vida el ser los mejores amigos por siempre y decírselo TODO.

Cumplirlo. O intentar hacerlo.

Celos. Celos, celos y más celos.

Confusiones.

_Herirse_. Queriendo o sin querer, daba lo mismo porque el dolor estaba igual. TaeMin al aceptar que en algo andaba con MinHo después de que JongIn le haya insistido por lo que parecieron horas, queriendo saber a pesar de no querer escuchar esa respuesta.

_Aceptarse_. Kai, aceptando aunque no quisiera el hecho de que 'su mejor amigo' estaba con otro. TaeMin que por más que lo intentara parecía no poder superar a Kai, lo cuál le resultaba ilógico ya que solo había sido una tonta experimentación de dos críos... o al menos de eso quería convencerse. No pudo.

Orgullo; cuando el menor finalmente debutó.

Completa y total alegría y felicidad al verle tan feliz ante tal logro.

Visitarse. Cumplir juntos cuando podían y hablarse, mucho. Demasiado. De TODO a pesar de todo y todos. Siempre.

Acercarse.

Aguantarse.

Soportarse.

Apoyarse. Kai, cuando una noche de tantas le vio aparecerse en el marco de la entrada a la sala donde practicaba junto al resto de sus compañeros y dejarlo todo porque con solo verle sabía que algo andaba mal. No se equivocó.

Oh sí, eso fue duro para ambos ya que TaeMin tuvo que contarle -como siempre- de cómo y porqué había terminado discutiendo con MinHo luego de otra de sus presentaciones con JongHyun debido a los enormes celos del rapero de SHINee. Celos que en realidad terminaron por decirle mucho al maknae. Celos que causaron que el menor saliera huyendo de su casa después de escuchar como el alto vociferaba mientras que él sentía que en realidad no le importaba ya, yendo hacia donde sabía alguien siempre le iba a acobijar en su dolor y que hicieron dejara a MinHo congelado con un simple pero pesado, '_Esto no funciona. Lo siento. Terminamos',_ sin siquiera darle tiempo a réplica alguna. Y era cierto, no funcionaba porque el menor no solo se había hartado no solo de sus celos a veces irracionales sino de que además y por sobre todo el alto se creyera con derecho a quererlo dominar, a querer que él hiciera lo que él quería más allá de sus propios deseos diciéndole siempre que solo quería protegerle. Y Tae odiaba eso. Él no era débil y estaba hastiado de que todos le vieran y trataran así. No, no podía seguir con eso y reconocía que había sido un gran error desde el mismo principio de todo porque en su mente siempre hubo alguien más a comparar. Alguien que lo había llegado a ser todo siendo poco más que nada.

Celos que dieron paso a un llanto amargo del mayor y un abrazo apretado del menor de los dos, de nuevo allí, perdidos entre cajas de un estudio que hacía mucho ya no ocupaban pero que tanto habían aprendido a apreciar. Celos que lograron que, tras el llanto, Kai derribara con sus preguntas el muro que había puesto el mayor a sus sentimientos hacia él y...

Y el mayor lo soltó todo y más. Cumpliendo ahora sí, en su totalidad eso de 'contárselo TODO' al decirle no solo que él en verdad nunca pudo dejar de verle como algo más que los mejores amigos que eran. No. Tae además pudo escupir sin pelos ni señales cada pensamiento de duda que tenía con respecto a todo. La asfixia y la presión que sentía comenzaba a dominarle. La soledad que sentía... para en medio de su deprimente discurso sentir de golpe aquellos labios carnosos moviéndose fiero contra los suyos. De nuevo. Pero distinto. Un beso de adultos y no de dos niños. Un solo momento que bastó para que el menor aprovechara hacer aquello que por tanto había soñado con volver a hacer. Besarlo. Reclamarlo. Hacerle saber que él era suyo así como él era del mayor y convencerlo de volver con él y ser algo más que 'algo' esta vez. Ser su pareja. De SU Kai.

Un beso con el sabor salino de sus lágrimas.

Un beso con enojo, con necesidad.

Un beso que les confirmo a ambos más allá de las palabras que el otro tampoco había podido olvidar.

Después de eso todo fue cuestión de un poco más de malabares y muchas horas de privacidad en las que forjaron la pareja sólida que hasta ese día eran.

Su primera vez...

—¿En qué piensas? —le susurró Kai al oído.

—Recordaba todo lo nuestro. Desde el principio. Nuestra primera vez.

—Joder que dolió —comentó el castaño con una mueca que el rubio al girarse aún sin salir de él, alcanzó a ver.

—Tú lo buscaste...

—Yo quería estar contigo. De esa forma. No me importaba el cómo. Aún hoy no me importa.

—Sííí —el menor le acarició el rostro suavemente—. Pero hoy sabes cuánto te gusta.

—¿Y a ti no?

—Sabes que sí, pero más me gusta estar en ti. Llenarte. Marcarte. Amo hacer que grites mi nombre de puro placer...

—Uggh, TaeMin...

Una advertencia. Un ruego.

Un llamado de necesidad en vuelo.

—Quiero hacerte mío, bebé.

—Por favor...

A Kai no le importaba para nada oírse así de necesitado. Hacía ya varios días, sino semanas, desde que se hubieran amado y su cuerpo temblaba de placer de solo pensarlo.

—Vamos.

El rubio se levantó de su cómodo sitio y le tendió la mano -la cual fue inmediatamente tomada-, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Cierto era que bien podrían haberse quedado a hacerlo en el sillón como tantas otras veces. Pero esa noche Tae quería más. Él quería hacerle el amor hasta que el menor delirara de placer. Quería tocar, quería besar. Quería acariciar y marcar una vez más cada pequeña porción de piel morena a su alcance.

Quería que ambos recordaban aquella noche por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ni bien entraron a la habitación, TaeMin comenzó a besarlo lento mientras le desnudaba con la mayor parsimonia. Una que comenzaba a desesperar al menor pero que de todas maneras soportaba porque sabía que lo de esa noche sería toda una lenta agonía de placer para él.

Entre lánguidos besos fueron cayendo en la cama sin importarles nada más que el hecho de que el transmitirse y brindarse placer de cada manera que pudieran. Así, con caricias cada vez más y más pasionales ambos fueron sumergiéndose en el más profundo deseo de amarse; sofocando ambos los gemidos cada vez más roncos que les hicieron eco cuando una vez más sus cuerpos se hicieron uno y que se repitieron sin demora ni descanso cuando Tae se adueñó de cada centímetro de su amante mientras que Kai se dedicaba a solo dejarse hacer. Dispuesto a entregarse en todo lo que era y tenía a él y solo a él.

Jadeos y susurros entrecortados como única melodía en aquel cada vez caliente ambiente . La pasión y el deseo reflejados en cada movimiento... El amor, transmitiéndose sin reservas en cada uno de sus toques y miradas.

Ellos siendo uno de nuevo. Una y otra y otra vez. En todos los sentidos que uno pudiera imaginar porque ellos sencillamente eran.

Ellos simplemente se pertenecían.

**.**

**.**

**. . . FIN . . .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>159/14**

**Editado**

**30/10/14**

**¿Qué les pareció? Para aquellos que siguen al grupo sabrán que esto ha surgido tras el debut de Tae y en base al programa 4Mnet =D Espero les haya gustado y comenten mucho (? xD LOL**

**Ok, ok... les dejo hasta el próximo ;)**

**See'ya!**

**Besos cibernéticos para todos y cuídense muchito, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
